France's Secret
by MotionlessInAnime
Summary: England is invited over to France's house for the New Year, and is met with a new side of his friend. Will England embrace this new personality, or will he break? I have no idea how long this will be, that's really up to you guys.. Rated M for bondage, and smut in later chapters, sadism and masochism too I think.. Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello again guys! So this is my first ever Hetalia fic and I obviously don't like their human names therefore I'm not using them. xD So this chapter doesn't have a lot of interesting ness in it but I swear I'm full of plenty of ideas and I encourage suggestions! This was originally written for my friend and her girlfriend, for when they cosplay France and England. And I shall be the child, Canada aka MAPLE BOY! Oh, I don't own Hetalia, though I wish I did. So yeah, happy New Years guys! Oh, the cover photo is not mine and is made by my friend Natasha, or L'Angleterre, or England. Thank you!3

England, after getting off of his flight to Paris, stumbles over to the door to his friend France's house. It was New Years eve and he hadn't seen France in.. well, it's been months, and they figured that England taking a trip there would benefit them both. He tightened the straps on his backpack, took a deep breath, and readied himself to face his eccentric best friend. Knocking on his door a couple times, he cleared his throat and fiddled with his hair while he waited.

The door opened, and a head of blonde hair was visible. Tugging the door open completely, France comes into view. "Oh, England, it's been so long!", says France, as he pulls his friend into a tight hug.

England hugs him back and pulls back to look at his blonde friend, "Oh how I've missed you", he says.

France steps back into his house and gestures for England to follow him. "You can leave your things wherever you want for now, we can get everything sorted out later, okay?", France says, his back to him still while he walks into his kitchen for a bottle of rich red wine and two wine glasses. "Come, follow me mon ami."

England follows France into his living room and sits down on the couch beside France. France pours them each a glass of wine, handing one to his friend as he takes a sip of the liquid. England takes a sniff of it and then shrugs and takes a tentative sip. Alcohol is alcohol, right?

"So, how has your life been?", England asks and takes a couple more gulps of his wine. France refills his glass and then leans back, sighing, and glances up at the ceiling.

"Well, quite.. lonely, I would say. Such a shame, this beautiful body must go to waste", he scoffs and sighs again.

England chuckles and shakes his head, glancing into his wine glass. Well, his friend hadn't changed at all. "You really are kind of self centered.. you know that?", he finishes another glass of wine so France refills it again.

"Ah, yes, well.. You don't think I'm beautiful?", France says in disbelief.

"Well.. I mean.. Yeah I guess I would say you are..", England says and coughs uncomfortably, tipping his wine glass, bottoms up.

France is desperately trying to keep up with refilling England's wine glass. He smiles to himself and puts his hand out "Give me your glass for a second, I'm going to go get another bottle of wine I'll.. refill it while I'm there", France takes both glasses in one hand and the half empty bottle of wine in the other. England is starting to question his friends motives.. but he shrugs it off. France will be France.

France walks casually into his kitchen and, opening one of his drawers, grabs a pack of aphrodisaic pills. He pops one out of the container and crushes it with the back of a spoon, as discretely as he can while coughing noisily to cover up the noise. He scoops up the, now, powder and throws it into England's wine glass and pours more wine into each of their glasses, stirring England's well. Making sure he knew which one was which, he walked back into the living room and sat back down, handing England his glass back.

"Oh, thank you", England says, and takes another sip.

"It is good, non?", France says and smirks, sipping his wine slowly.

England smiles and nods. He's starting to feel a little tipsy and not so in charge of his actions, so he mentally decides this will be his last glass.

Upon finishing his drink, England leans forward to place his glass onto the table, thanking France for the wine.

"Oh non, do not thank me. It is my pleasure to be able to see you again after so long", he says, and casually places his hand on England's thigh. He starts to stroke his outer thigh slowly with his thumb, looking into his friends eyes. France leans forward without breaking eye contact to place his glass down. His hand is slowly stroking England's thigh, and this is not going unoticed with England. The attention, is going straight to his crotch. He crosses one leg over the other in an effort to cover up his.. problem.

France moves his hand nonchalantly closer to his friends crotch, moving his thumb in circles. He glances at England's face, which is tilted back and he is biting his lower lip.

France debates with himself in his head then jerks his hand back from England, to grab his hand. "Come, I must show you something", he says.

England reluctantly agrees and follows his friend to a door that he never noticed before. It wasn't hidden or anything, and he wondered why he had never seen it before. He folllows his friend down the stairs until France abrubtly turned around and stopped him. "Wait, wait here while I get some things first, sil vois plait", France says and glances away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

England agrees because, honestly, this couldn't get any weirder. What was up with his friend tonight?

France hurries over to the Wall of his Fucked Up Mind. He pulls out of the various containers: lube, a decent sized vibrator, a small black leather whip, a blindfold, a collar and matching leash, as well as a pair of hand cuffs. He takes with him the blindfold and leaves the rest of it sitting on the giant red bed beside the Wall. Hurrying back to England, he holds the blindfold behind his back and motions for England to turn around. England obeys, throwing his hands up in defeat. France reaches up to fasten it around his eyes. Okay.. this could not get any weirder.

"England, welcome to my.. erm.. for lack of a better term, dungeon, of sorts..", France makes a very dramatic gesture but then realizes England can't see him. (Tool).

"Uhm.. France.. this kind of came out of no where. What the Hell is going on?", England says. He doesn't mean to sound mean, but this was all just so sudden.

"Ah ah ah, boys who disrespect their superiors get punished", France tsked.

"Superiors! Come on France quit it!", England says.

France proceeds quietly to the bed and picks up the hand cuffs he left there. He slowly makes his way around England and pulls his arms behind his back, cuffing his wrists behind him, rendering them useless. England tugs on them quite hard, but the cold metal only pushes into his skin, with no luck of getting out.

"Do not try and resist, mon ami, you will only make it harder on yourself", France says and reaches down to palm his cock through his red pants, looking at the beautiful sight before him.

"France.. I have no idea what's going on.. But if you don't let me out this instint, I will fucking kill you.", England says, only half joking.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to me?", France sighs and goes to move everything else off of the bed.

"France I swear..", England says, and tugs once more at the hand cuffs in defeat.

"Okay, that's it. Come here right now, sil vois plait et merci", France says, and sits on the edge of the bed patting his lap. He waits a bit in silence before reaching forward to grab England's forearm and tugging him over his lap.

England could feel France's hard cock pushed against his stomach, and he squirmed a little bit, but couldn't deny the fact that he himself was getting hard. Was it just him or was he being very sensitive tonight?

France pulled England's pants down and off, throwing them onto the floor and tugged his boxers down to show his ass. France bit into his lip at the sight and raised back his hand, bringing his hand down once, hard and quick. England squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back slightly from the sting. France spanks him again, harder and quicker, but twice in succession. England whines slightly and squirms uncomfortably.

"Well, it's obvious you won't be able to keep still.. It's a shame", France says and reaches down to pick up the collar and leash he had left there. He fastens the black leather collar around England's neck quickly and clips the leash onto it, wrapping it around his hand several times to keep him still. "Now, are you going to listen to me or non?", France asked, spanking England's ass two more times.

England is squirming uncomfortably in France's lap, putting friction on France's cock, but France is loving the friction. England can feel his hard cock pushing against his stomach, harder than before, as well as his own cock hardening.

France tugs up on the leash quickly and leans down to whisper in his ear "oui ou non?"

England, with a sensitive sore ass and an undeniable hard on, tentatively nods his head.

"Happy New Year, England.."

**A/N**: So.. Yeah.. That's my story. SO FAR. I think. It depends. Do you guys think I should continue this? Obviously I had plans for this to go farther but.. Let me know! Review please! And you're welcome Sir Francey Pants and Captain Eyebrows.

-Love, Nikki aka MAPLE BOY.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So I decided to finish what I started. I kind of enjoy the way this turned out, though it does get a lot bad from here on unless you're like me and think it gets a HELL OF A LOT BETTER. Anywhore, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it, please leave a review! This makes me know someone appreciated this. c:

England is really starting to feel humiliated. He is lying over France's lap and his ass is sore and red.. Damnit, he couldn't even see. Considering this logically, England knew this was wrong. But damn did it feel good.. He could keep up his reputation, France wouldn't tell anyone, would he..?

France tugs England off of him using the leash and stands up. He goes back over to the Wall and pulls open one of the drawers, grabbing a sharp knife and a long chain with a hook on the end of it. Walking back over to England, he clips the hook onto his pants and he cuts open his shirt and tugs it completely off of him so England is standing naked before him. Damn, this sight was erotic.. and it was making France extremelly hard.

France grabs a hold of England's leash and walks towards the other side of the room, taking England with him. On the wall, there is a wooden cross as well as a hook on the ceiling. He clips the hook onto the middle of the handcuffs, where they connect, and hoists the end of the chain onto the hook on the ceiling. England is standing mortified, completely naked, and bound to the ceiling, and France is panting. Hard.

"Now, it is time to make you even more pretty", France says, and turns back to walk to the other side of the room to retrieve what he left there, as well as a few other things. He walks back to England, now with a vibrator, lube, a small leather whip, a spreader bar, a ball gag, and a cock ring. France can only imagine the fun he's about to have..

"England, please bear with me for a second", France says as he places everything on the floor except for the cock ring. Kneeling in front of him, he pushes the ring around his cock quickly, and fastens it underneath his balls. Leaning down, he kisses the head of England's cock. England shivers slightly and immediately gets harder. France chuckles and reaches behind him for the spreader bar, clicking them on around his ankles and glances up to see England blushing and biting his lower lip. France leans forward again and licks around England's head, slowly and slightly pushing the tip of his tongue against the sensitive slit.

England moans and arches his back, thrusting his hips forward to feel more of the hot mouth on his knees before him. France chuckles once more and pushes against England's thighs slightly. "Oh non non.. None of that".

"Oh France.. Please.. this.. whatever it is around my cock, it's painful", England all but whines.

"That's only because you're getting harder and harder, so you must be enjoying it", France laughs and grabs the lube and vibrator off the floor, standing up.

England huffs and turns an adorable shade of red. France takes off his gloves and uncaps the lid off of the lube and squirts a generous amount into his hands, rubbing it quickly to warm it up. He goes behind England and pushes on his back with his elbow "lean over as much as you can", he says, and glances up at the ceiling. There was a bit of space from the chain. England leans over slightly. France spreads his legs as far as they can with the spreader bar using his arms, and rubs one finger around England's tight hole.

"Ohh shit.. France..", England moans softly and France smiles to himself. Damn, that aphrodisiac must have been pretty strong.

France slowly pushes the tip of his finger inside of England's tight heat, pushing in until the first knuckle. England arches his back slightly and pushes back onto France's finger. France pushes the rest of his finger in and slowly thrusts it in and out a couple times before adding another one. This makes England tense up immediately, and France raises his other hand back to spank England's ass once, hard and quick.

"Relax. It's fine", he says and England hesitantly does as he's told, taking a deep breath. France immediately pushes the rest of his finger inside of England and waits a couple seconds for him to adjust. Slowly pulling out, he pushes his fingers back in quickly. France pushes a third finger in, hard and quick, and England cries out, already panting heavily.

"Ow, France, please.. No..", England cries out and arches his back farther.

France pulls his hand back again and spanks England a couple of times. "Relax, and you better behave. You only have permission to moan and speak when I ask of you. Now, count with me", France says and pulls his hand back to spank England.

"..One..", England says, embarassed, but understands that France could make this a lot harder on him. France spanks him again, harder this time.

"Two..", he says, blushing even harder. France spanks him a couple more times, getting harder every time.

"Three, four, five, six.." England's voice cracks and he opens his mouth to speak again "France, please.. This is painful.."

France's fingers are still in Englands ass and he thrusts them in and out quickly without hesitation, and spanks England again. "You will not refer to me as France when we are in here. Only Master. Do you understand?", France reaches down to unbutton and unzip his pants, relieving some of the pressure.

England is afraid to speak, but he nods to show France he has acknowledged it. "Now, thank me for what I gave you England", France says, as if he's talking to a child.

"Thank you.. Master..", England mumbles, humiiliated.

France's cock hardens even more and he pulls out his fingers. He picks up the vibrator and rubs a lot of lube on it, and pushes it hard and quick into England's ass. England bites his lower lip hard enough to draw blood to try and keep quiet.

England can't help it, he opens his mouth and automatically cries out from the pain. This is a lot worse than three fingers.

France sighs and stands up, letting go of the vibrator and pats England's ass, taking the ball gag with him. "Better not let that fall", he says.

England clenches his muscles hard around the vibrator. He can't see, but he can hear France coming to stand somewhere in front of him. France reaches around the back of England's head and, placing the red ball in his mouth, tightens the strap at the back of his head and clips it. "There, that will keep you quiet".

England blushes even harder and bites down into the ball to help the pain. France is now back behind him, and he leans down to click a button on the base of the vibrator, turning the setting to "low". The vibrator, though not pushed against his prostate, is now rubbing slowly and gently against it. England lets out a quiet moan and moves his hips around slightly to feel a more direct assault.

France picks up the whip off the floor and gently smacks it against England's back. "Stop that, it will get much more pleasurable, I can promise you that", he walks in slow circles around England and watches him squirm from the pleasurable pain. When England gets slightly accustomed to the feeling, France switches it all the way to "high" quickly and moves it in and out of England quickly. If England didn't have the cock ring, he would have cum. That direct assault to his prostate was so.. fantastic.

England is now moaning and squirming from immense amounts of pleasure, so France smacks England's ass a couple of times with the whip and then walks over to the bed and sits, watching England writh in his position. God damn, it was so erotic.. A bound, gagged England with a vibrator shoved up his ass, moaning like a whore. France pulls his pants down to around his thighs and pullls his cock out, starting to stroke it slowly and bites his lip, never taking his eyes off England.

England is moving his hips around in circles, enjoying the feeling of the vibrations to his prostate. He is moaning loudly around the ball gag, and wishing to hell that this stupid thing would be removed from his cock so he could cum already. He knew if this thing wasn't on him, he'd be far done. And this thing was so uncomfortable, it was starting to feel painful. He groans out as the head of the vibrator is pushed directly on his prostate.

France leans back on his elbows, stroking himself faster and harder, as he licks his lips. He's scared he'll cum too early, so he calls to England. "Are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?"

England nods his head quickly and moans louder.

"Promise me you won't resist and you'll behave?", France asks, but he gets up anyway and walks over to the smaller one.

England nods his head again and France gets back down on his knees, releasing his ankles from the spreader bar and then stands up to unclip the ball gag from him, as well as taking off the blindfold for the first time since they had arrived in France's basement. "I want to hear you moan, England..", he says.

He reaches down and pulls the vibrator out of his friend and turns it off, putting it down and unclipping the chain from his handcuffs. England immediately feels empty and whines from the loss.

"France.. I mean, Master.. please..", England says and looks away, biting his lip again.

"Please what, England? And ask me correctly. Look at me while you're speaking to me", France says and smiles slightly.

"Master, please.. Fuck me. Fuck me hard and good..", England says, and returns to his blushing embaressed state.

"Well, if you ask me so nicely, how could I say non?", France says, and retrives England's leash, pulling him behind him as he walks over to the bed. "Since you've been pretty good.. I'll take you on the bed."

England climbs onto the bed and faces France, looking into his eyes and biting his lip. More blood rushes down to France's groin, and he moves forward to England, getting onto the bed and pushing England onto his back and gets ontop of him, positioning his cock against England's hole. He slowly pushes his way inside of him, closing his eyes as the warm tight feeling envelopes his cock. France tilts his head back and moans at the feeling.

"You're still as tight as ever England.." France says and stays still, as if waiting for England to adjust.

"Fuck me!", England cries out "please!"

"Now England, you'll have to beg. And do it politely", France smirks and holds himself still.

England, feeling even more humiliated, sighs and takes a deep breath. "Master, please fuck me.. Fuck me hard, until you find release, and when you do.. Cum in my mouth, and I promise to swallow it all and clean your cock when you're done.."

France smiles and pulls almost completely out of England and then thrusts back in hard and quick. England cries out in ecstacy, as this is better than the vibrator already. France pulls out again and pushes back in, putting a little bit of his weight onto England.

England is moaning and panting quietly, moving his hips slightly to meet France's. France chuckles quietly and continues to thrust into the tight hot heat around his cock. France leans his head down and kisses England's neck gently, slowly moving down his neck, thrusting deep within England as he does.

England moans a bit louder and spreads his legs farther to give France better access. France, while thrusting in and out of England, reaches his chest and makes butterfly kisses towards England's nipple. He flicks his tongue against the hard pink nipple and smiles when England gasps. He pushes it into his mouth and sucks on it hard while thrusting harder and deeper inside of him.

He bites down hard on England's nipple and is rewarded by a particularily loud moan from England. France smiles and pulls back, thrusting harder and deeper, meeting England's prostate dead on and pouding hard into it. England is moaning loud and crying out in pleasure, and his hips are moving erratically to meet France's now untimely thrusts. France is thrusting into and out of England quickly and feels his climax come near, and suddenly feels sympathy for poor England. He reaches down and unfastens the cock ring, stroking England quickly to let him cum. England squirts the hot sticky fluid all over his and France's stomachs, and he lies there, panting hard.

But France isn't done yet. He sits back and pulls England into a panting position, clamping his hand onto England's jaw to pry it open. England opens his mouth wider and sticks out his tongue. France leans back and wraps his hand around his cock, jerking himself off hard and quick. He starts to cum and speeds up his pace, squirting his cum into England's mouth and onto his face. England's hard blush returns to his face as he swallows France's cum, and licks his lips to swallow what he can.

France grabs a hold on England's collar and pulls him between his legs, and England laps up France's cum from the tip of his cock, sucking on the head to get all of it out.

"Good boy..", France says and ruffles his hair slightly, pulling England down with him as he lies down. "Now, what do you say?"

"Thank you.. Master..", England says and snuggles into France's side, wrapping his arms around his chest.

France smiles to himself and sighs happily, draping his arm over England's shoulders. Well, it looks like he broke him, but in the best way possible..

**A/N**: So yeah. :D What did you think? I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know, just write a review! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, a couple people have asked me for another chapter.. that and my internet is suspiciously out. That's why.. I'M BACK, to write another chapter because I love you guys, my anime people! and I have nothing better to do really. Apologizing in advance for kind of turning England into a whore, my bad. So, as requested, here. Take it!

England wakes up, in a haze, lying on his side and immediately flips onto his back and stretches. He yawns and stays lying on his back, blinking the grogginess out of his eyes and trying to wake up. Glancing to the side, he sees France on the other side of the room and everything that happened to him last night came rushing back..

The wine..

France's fucked up dungeon..

And _damn_ his ass was in pain.

He involuntarily clenches and unclenches his asshole, bad idea. Sharp pains rack through his body and down his spine because, let's face it, England has never been fucked that good or hard in a _very_ long time. Besides, this was a first for him. He was used to good old, boring, normal, sex. This whole new world was open to him now. The world of bondage, and masochism, and the kinky side of sex. It was wrong. Damn this shit to hell it was wrong.

But he _liked it._

And France? Well, France was just happy someone had agreed, if you could even consider this agreeing, to sleep around with him. Luckily, England was an attractive male and was sort of open to try new things.

France already had everything planned out for when England decided to wake up. Turning around to look at him, he realized he was awake and walked across the room to stand beside the bed, hovering over England.

"Good morning, England. How do you feel?", France asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Oi, I'm okay I think.", England arched his back in order to crack it and let out another yawn. "My arse is in a lot of pain right now thanks to you."

"Oh, you have no idea what I have planned for you", France says and a big grin plants itself onto his face.

_Oh hell.. _England thinks to himself. Hey, he was the tough badass England. If he could drink immense amounts of whiskey and still be semi in charge of his thoughts, he could take a cock up his ass again.

"So, I was thinking we could try some more things..", France mumbles.

England sighs. Sometimes he wondered how France got off to this, but everyone likes their own thing, right? "Whatever.."

"But first, your master would like you to suck him off until completion."

"Why in the bloody hell are you referring to yourself in the third person?", England asked.

"I just like when I remind you that I am the seme in this relationship, and the tough England has submitted to me. It gives me great pride." France's grin widens.

England sighs and rubs his eyes. "Please, don't remind me or I will just walk away from this place. I don't like thinking about it."

"Whatever. Okay, wake up, on your knees in front of me", France says, and curls the small leather whip around his finger a couple of times.

England slowly drags himself out of bed, and eventually makes it into a kneeling position in front of the flirty blond. He looks up at him and rolls his eyes slightly.

"Don't do that, that's disrespectful, and I will use this on you", France says and lightly flicks the whip in his direction. France's pants show the increasingly large bulge through the front of his red pants.

England sighs and leans forward on his knees slightly, reaching forward with one hand to rub France through his pants softly and using the other hand to support himself. He looks down at the floor and continues to rub France increasingly harder.

France whips Englands naked back once and tsks slightly. England cringes and blushes a bit. "Always look at me when you're pleasuring me", he says and smirks.

England tips his head back and directly makes eye contact, while he uses his hand that was once rubbing Frances crotch to unbutton and unzip his pants. England leans forward to press a kiss to France's cock, covered by his boxers. France feels a chill up his spine and smiles down at him.

England presses light kisses against his crotch, around his thighs and directly on the increasingly large and hard bump. He sticks his tongue out and licks the fabric.

"Stop teasing me", France says in a slightly shakey voice and brings the small whip back down onto England's back. England nods curtly and pulls down his boxers, releasing France's cock from it's tight containment. France lets his breath out in approval, and brings his hand that's not holding the whip down into England's soft blond hair gently. England leans forward and gives the head a soft kiss.

France shivers slightly and thrusts his hips forward gently, England doesn't do what is obvious that France wants him to do, but places light kisses to his shaft and around his head. France's grip in England's hair tightens to hold his head in place and, dropping the whip, he grabs his cock with his other hand and slaps it against England's cheek. "Open wide", France says and laughs slightly.

England opens his mouth tentatively, and France grabs his jaw and squeezes, forcing his mouth open wider. England blushes harder and France thrusts his hips forward hard. The smaller one squeezes his eyes shut as it's forced against his throat and he gags slightly. France thrusts his hips hard and fast into England's mouth, thrusting into the back of his throat. England gags slightly and pulls his head away, turning his head to cough.

The taller of the two tightens his grip on his head and rubs his cock head against England's lips gently. England parts his lips slightly and pulls his cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head gently and pushes more into his mouth. France leans his head back and closes his eyes, tugging on England's hair slightly. England slides his tongue against the thick throbbing vein, and reaches down with one hand to touch himself-

And _smack._

France slaps him behind his head.

"Oh you poor boy, have I not told you to listen to me? You don't have permission to do anything really, unless I tell you to do it. Touching yourself is one of those things. Unless I tell you to, you're not allowed to", France says matter of factly and lets go of England's head to walk away to the other side of the room. England falls down and lies there, and his body shakes slightly.

He can't.. touch himself. Without _permission?_

England got himself into this in the first place because he had a lot of sexual tension and France gave him enough to satisfy his sexual desires. Fuck that, he gave him way more than enough. But this is just.. constricted. Not fair.

While England lies on the ground contemplating his options, France is pulling things out of his Wall, as well as thinking over things in his own head. How should he take England? Be soft and sympathetic or.. hard and unforgiving? Maybe since he had just started out with this.. He should show a little sympathy.

"England. I give you permission. Just go onto the bed, sit in the middle of it, and give your Master a little show..", he says, and goes to sit on the couch adjacent to the bed, leaving his pants undone and down to mid thigh, his cock still out and standing fully erect.

England is still naked, only wearing the collar France had put on him the night before. He climbs onto the bed and sits in the middle, his cock also rock hard. He blushes harder and takes a deep breath.

"What would you like me to do?", England asks.

"Ask me properly is a good starter", France replies.

"What should I do.. Master?", England asks and bites into his lower lip in embarassment.

"Masturbate.. Moan as loud as you can.. and scream my name when you cum", he states simply.

England nods and opens his legs so France can see. Although this is humiliating, he knows France could have been a hell of a lot worse. This is him giving England a lot more freedom than he normally would, and being a lot nicer. Normally, England wouldn't take his pity but he was so hard right now it was painful and he would take any chance he could get just to cum.

So England leans back and grasps his cock in his right hand, looking away and starts to stroke himself slowly.

"Oh, look at me when you do this too", France is outright staring at him.

England shifts his gaze over to France and starts to stroke himself faster. He lets out a small moan and mutters "fuck" under his breath very quietly.

"England.. Be loud. I want to hear you moan. Don't make me rethink this", he says and grabs a hold of his own cock.

England locks eyes with France again and rubs his thumb around the head, spreading his precum around the tip. He thrusts himself harder and faster and starts to moan louder, blushing harder.

France can't keep his eyes off England and the erotic sight before him. He pumps himself harder and breaths heavier, letting out a low throaty moan.

England squeezes his shaft harder and rubs the head faster in circles, moaning louder and wantonly, stroking up his cock increasingly faster as he feels something in the pit of his stomach heat up.

France feels the all too familiar feeling as well of near completion, stroking himself faster as his cock twitches and he cums with a loud groan.

England's own cock lets out a burst of his own essence, as he moans out loud and strokes himself quickly until his cock finishes squirting.

England collapses onto his side breathing hard and France makes his way over to the bed, and lies beside his "lover", wrapping his arms around him as he slowly falls asleep.

A/N: So.. I know this is kind of short and not all bondage-like but I'm writing this only because I really felt like writing.. but not all that much. You know, my internet keeps going out and that gives me time to write so.. Yay internet going out? I hope you guys like this little thing. I have no idea why I'm blushing so hard right now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hai guys! It's been a while. I'd like to say it's because it's so busy but.. no. xD (Has no life) Just haven't had any ideas lately. This randomly popped into my head walking home tonight and tada! I came out with this. It probably won't be too long, I need more ideas..

England wakes up to France poking his side repeatedly. He turns onto his left side and hugs his pillow over his head, hoping he'll go away. He doesn't.

_Poke poke poke._

England sighs and turns around to look up at his blond friend. "What do you _want_?", he asks in annoyance.

France smiles at him slightly and reaches forward to brush England's bangs out of his eyes. "Well I had an idea for tonight but I need you to go to the store for me while I get everything else ready."

England sighs and shoves his head back into his pillow "Yeah yeah, later..", he mumbles into the pillow.

"No no, now. I need everything now if it will be ready for tonight", he retorts.

England shakes his head and rubs his eyes sleepily, sitting up and stretching a little. "'Kay, fine, whatever. What do you need?"

"Well.. I'll write you a list and have you go pick it up from the grocery store, okay?", France smiles and ruffles his hair.

He stands up and walks to the other side of the room to grab his clothes until he feels pressure around his waist.

"Hey, no. Hold on", France says and pulls England back to the bed. "Lean over the bed."

England sighs again and rubs his temples slightly, doing as he's told.

France uncaps the bottle of lube and rubs it into his hands, rubbing around England's ring of muscles.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?", England proclaims, looking back at his friend and pulling away.

France uses his other hand to grip Englands hip to hold him in place. "Just.. Something different."

France picks up a decent sized pinkish purple vibrator. He pushes the head of it gently into England, slowly sliding it into place. He's still pretty loose from the day before. He pushes it all of the way in, leaning forward to kiss his hip gently and rub his ass slowly. "There we go, all plugged up. And, I can control it with this", he says, holding up the small remote.

England stands up slowly, feeling awkward and immediately pounces at France. "Oh come on, that is so not fair!"

"I don't care. You'll be there, and I'll just.. turn this on randomly. And I'll be here, and you can't do a single thing about it", he smirks and pushes the "up" button slightly to demonstrate, immediately turning it back off. The slight stimulation sends a tiny wave of pleasure through England.

"Goddamnit..", England mumbles and then goes back to pick up his clothes.

"Wait. Please just.. Wear this underneath", France asks and walks to his side of the room, opening the closet door, and pulling out an outfit. England glances at it and raises his eyebrows.

"What the fuck? Why would I wear that? That's for a girl", he says, but nevertheless blushes slightly.

"Well, yes, technically.. But you're so tiny it would fit you. Come on please", France pouts and holds it up, walking towards England.

_Well.. It would be underneath, and he did say please.. _England thinks to himself. "Fine, whatever. You owe me, frog."

"Psh. What did you just call me? Don't say it again England", he says, handing England the outfit and going to sit on the edge of the bed to watch.

England shrugs his comment off and takes the different pieces off of the hanger. The first he takes off is the corset. It's black mostly, with a dark pink lace around the bottom, and the lace up in the back, pink. Off of the bottom, it has the clips to attach to garter belts. He scoffs but pulls it over his head. No one will see this besides France anyway. It's a tight fit, but he squeezes into it, then walks over to France. "Tie it up then."

France reaches forward and tightens the corset, outlining England's feminine frame. France smiles and ties the top into a bow. England, walking away again, picks up the fishnet stockings, sitting on the floor to pull them on, also black. It also came with a frilly pink thong. England blushes deeply and steps into it, pulling it up around his manhood.

"Well shit this is uncomfortable", the string in the back digs into the vibrators base slightly because it's so tight.

"You look so beautiful like that, mon amour..", France says and watches his "lover".

England blushes deeper and grabs his green army uniform from the floor, his usual attire, and putting it on ontop of the outfit France had given him. _Gah, so much work just to go to the damn store.._

France stands up, his arousal is obivous in his pants from the day before. He walks over to the stairs leading to his living room, and gestures for England to follow him. England does, and stands in his kitchen while France looks around for the list.

"Here we are", he says, and hands the note to England. "Make sure you get everything. Here are my car keys, please don't be long. I'd really like to fuck you right now..", he says and licks his lips.

England grabs his car keys from him as well as the list, shoving the list into his pocket. He decides not to answer this statement, and simply turns around to walk to the door, pulling on his combat boots and walks out of the door.

He unlocks the small cars door, sliding into the drivers seat and putting the key in the ignition. He buckles his seatbelt, adjusts his mirrors, and looks at the note for the first time. It had driving instructions on how to get to the store, as well as a list of about 10 things to pick up. He sighed and shimmied in his seat slightly, the vibrator feeling awkward when he moves.

Reading over the directions twice, he pulls out smoothly onto the street and follows the directions to the store. Pulling into the parking lot, he goes over a speed bump that he didn't see, shoving the vibrator further up his ass. He winced quietly and gripped the steering wheel harder. That's when he felt the first set of vibrations. _So it does work this far away.._

They were subtle, but undeniably there. He parks the car and sits in it, waiting to see if they'll go away. After 5 minutes with no luck, he gives up and gets out of the car, slamming the door and locking it. Walking into the store, he pulls the note back out of his pocket and reads over the list. Starting to retrieve the items, he gets about 3 until he feels something different.

Very long and slow, but hard vibrations start in his ass. He gribs the carrot he's holding harder and tilts his head back gently, trying not to moan.

Not long later, England still standing there, he could feel it starting to get faster. He shoves a few carrots into the bag and starts pushing the cart again. _Christ, this is uncomfortable.. _he thought.

Picking up the last of the items, just when he was starting to get used to the feeling, a new sensation occurs. It is fast, hard, and it was vibrating directly against his prostate. It felt so fucking wonderful that he let out a low soft moan. Standing in line now, the people around him start to look at him funny. He glances down and notices the obvious arousal in his pants. _Shit, that bloody frog.._

He bounces on the balls of his feet, placing the items on the counter and clenching his ass unconciously around the vibrator. It felt wonderful, and moved it slightly to hit his prostate more directly. England let out a slightly louder moan, silently damning the French man.

After paying for the items, his arousal now painful, he practically runs back to France's car, shoving the items into the back seat and driving back home to France's house. The whole way home, the vibrator is constantly buzzing against his prostate. Using one hand to drive, he uses his other hand to palm his erection through his pants and the tight thong, suddenly feeling very naughty.

Arriving at his friends house, he pulls the bags from the back seat, and locks the car doors. Practically running into the house, he chucks the bags onto the counter and strips out of his uniform.

Standing in the kitchen, in nothing but a tight corset, a thong, and fishnets, England stands and clenches and unclenches his ass around the vibrator. France walks into the kitchen and witnesses the sight, his arousal getting more painful.

"Oh mon amour.." mumbles France.

A/N: Yeah sorry this is pretty short.. I'm getting tired and I really don't know what to write about. I enjoy writing this, and if anyone wants to give me any ideas that'd be great. Just, give me some of your kinks and maybe I can try and write about them? I'd really like to continue this.. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
